


your eyes have their silence

by darth_stitch



Series: Two Boys from Brooklyn [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The irony in this is that this is obvious to everybody but Steven Grant Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes have their silence

The irony in this is that this is obvious to _everybody_ but Steven Grant Rogers.

Bucky’s Grampy saw it.  He knew that this was the boy his grandson would be prepared to destroy the world for, if it came down to it.  Knew he’d make war upon heaven and hell for Steve’s sake.  It was as much as the elder Barnes - and yes, this was the name he'd chosen now, for himself and his family - had once done for one other person, so long ago, even as the ache of her loss still resonated deep in his own soul.  He’d watched over the boys for as long as he could, prayed… _begged_ a God he was still so angry with that his little _Iacov_ would not end up walking the paths he'd traveled upon.  And at the same time, thanked Him that his beloved grandson had found someone who was worthy of all that devotion and would have the power to save Iacov from himself.

Sarah Rogers saw it.  And she’d worried that her son, so frail in body but so fiercely strong in spirit, would eventually break in this world.  But she knew that her Steve would come through it fine, as long as Bucky was by his side.  So she could let go of her own fight, because she was so tired of fighting herself, knowing her boy would be safe. 

Sister and Father saw it.  Father smiled softly, shook his head and murmured things about Jonathan and David.  The boys were grace for each other and sometimes Father wondered what grand plan Herself had for them, for it was plain to see that they were both very special.  Sister only prayed that whatever life had to throw at them, young Steve and James would continue to be that grace for each other and be that self-same hope for a great many other people, the way they were here at the orphanage. 

The _entire_ neighborhood saw it.  It was hard not to love tiny, frail Steve Rogers who always had a kind word for everyone and a willingness to extend a helping hand to anyone who needed it.  It was hard not to love Bucky Barnes who was all charm and mischief but had a good heart all the same.  So the neighborhood kept an eye out for _The Boys_ \- because that’s how everyone thought of them.  Steve getting beat up in an alley again?  Somebody’s going to run for Bucky and get help.  Need someone to sort out kids’ disagreements and hell, no, Pete slid home _safe_ , where are your eyes, Ralphie?  Get Steve to sort it out - he’s always fair.  

The Howling Commandos saw it.  Who could miss Barnes looking at Rogers like he was the sun or the center of his universe?  Who’d ever forget that Rogers actually dropped _all alone_ _into hostile territory_ just to rescue his best friend and managed to _win_?  Who’d ever miss the good Sarge’s tendency to still look after the Captain as if he was ninety pounds soaking wet and liable to blow away at the slightest breeze? It was obvious as anything and that’s why Barnes is playfully called “the Missus” or “the wife” and why they’re prepared to deliver knuckle sandwiches to anyone else who’s gonna call him “Mrs. Buck Rogers.”  That’s _their_ Sarge and _their_ Captain and everyone else better mind their own damn business.  SNRFB, folks and shut your traps.  The Howling Commandos take care of their own.  

Steve thinks he’s imagining things, because yeah, sure he and Bucky loved each other.  Family-like, not that he’d ever thought it was wrong to be queer for his best friend, not when they lived in this neighborhood, with all their queer friends, patched up broken hearts and occasionally black eyes when things went sour.  But Bucky was meant for better things than to be tied to a frail little punk like he was and Steve’s always waiting for the day when Bucky would come home, glowing with love and the news that he’d be getting married, having a family of his own.  Three kids and a dog, the works, right?

Bucky thinks he’s imagining things, because one day, someone was going to see exactly what he’s been seeing in Steve all along.  Someone as special as Steve was, someone just as _good_.  And on that day, Bucky’s gonna bury his broken heart, put on a smile, be happy for his pal, yeah his _best pal_ \- because that’s the safest, the only way he ought to be thinking about Steve.  

And if sometimes, he’ll curl even closer to Steve when they’re sleeping in their shared bed, press quiet kisses into the soft blond hair because that’s the only way he can say _I love you_ even though he and Steve have got over seven languages between them, well, that’s all right.  It’ll be enough.  As long as Steve was happy and safe, it will be enough. 

_\- end -_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a comment fic for this reblogged post at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/86360607071/savingbucky-he-doesnt-look-at-steve-like)
> 
> Since "Grampy" gets a mention, yep, we're still talking "Count Buckula" over here. :D


End file.
